Cs's slaughter room
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Circuit hooves being the only one told where Logan moved to after his failure to return to earth, has been captured by an old enemy. After he finally cracks and speaks. There is still, time to play. M Rated for adult themes and plenty other stuff. MAY OR MY NOT BE IN CIRCUIT CONTINUUM.


"In the grim darkness that is the future, there is only war." –war hammer 40k quote.

There are several kinds of insane people. The first being the kind that are reckless. The next are the ones who will do anything to keep themselves alive doing anything they can. The final are the people who will do nothing but kill and love it. –Me

**This does not go along with the Circuit continuum as I call it. It branches off.**

This night I stand amongst the many mangled corpses that were my friends, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Twilight Sparkle and my own love and best friend, Fluttershy. They were all dead, I can only look at there dead bodies as I see them now. They had been killed in such a horrible way more the likely. I can only cry as I kneel down to them. It's not very often I cry, but its only thing I could do. Because no magic, no machine I had could bring them back. Not even the elements of harmony, not the element of unity. Not even Discord could bring then back. I still felt the intense pain I was getting from my neck. I still wanted to live, even though there really was no point in it now. Everypony I ever cared about is gone. Killed, murdered. Massacred. Any word you could put here. It happened, And it was because of the one pony that stood here.

Pinkie was still blown open from her stomach. Her entrails were still spilt on the floor along with the dark red blood. The batter was still showing from her lungs which had shriveled up long ago. Not to mention her heart was half eaten. Such a sick thing it seemed to say now. _Eat your heart out. _Since it was still partially recognizable to me as part of her heart.

"Oh Celestia! Rainbow dash." Rainbow Dash herself was still smelling extra crispy like a chicken, a giant tom boy chicken that is. Her fur had been burned off from the oil along with her cutie mark. Her hair had been stained and washed in her own blood if I remember correctly. Her plumage had been torn off of her body. I still cannot believe she was the first to die.

Rarity had it the worst as she was awake the entire time it all happened to her. Her eyes had been removed, her eyelids stitched shut. Her main had been filled with plenty of things. perfume not being one of them. Not to mention she had her share of sick twisted playing. As her organs had been removed and her intestine had been wrapped and tied around her neck into a meaty bowtie. Not to mention her neck had been cut along straightly along her veins. It looked like all her veins had cut along there path across her delicate skin. She still smelled of plenty of feces and urine. Not to mention the semen on her was still blanketing her body. It was revolting to look at even now. Even though some pretty rank things had passed my nose before.

"Twilight… Twi…" I can only get out sadly, her own horn had been broken off and shoved into her chest like she was a vampire. She had tried to defend herself, but she fought somepony who was too strong to even hurt. He had taken her down the easiest, Her flank all the way to where her back legs connect to her spine had been torn in half. Her body still bleed even though she was the second in death. Her own books had been shoved into her head by brute force after part of her brain had been removed, the part from what the science world of Equestria called the thinking section. Was filled with the many paper pages of said book. Her quills had been skewered through her neck like it was a shish kabob and she was going on a grill. Her blood was still bleeding black, blacker then it should since it was diluted with ink. Her wings had been cut off while she was awake if what I seen was correct before I vomited. They still lied before her. Such a sad thing, she was so beautiful when she returned as an Alicore. It still felt like yesterday she was a Unicorn. It hurt me so much inside that she was dead, almost more then Fluttershy. Because amongst my friends of girls, she was the closest. Next to Vinyl who was still away on her trip. Chances are she's never going to see me again.

I look at Apple jack who had been. I can't even figure out what happened to her. She seemed to have been burned multiple times along her flank, he Cutie mark had been removed from her body and stuck in her mouth. In place was a burnt on initial that said CS on it I knew exactly who those initials belong to. Her body had been tied with chicken wire around her neck almost like a lasso, which was what I could guess was snapped. Her tied up mane had the tieings at the end of each removed. Her checks had been removed. Still the parts where the muscle should be bleed. Her cowpony hat that was her favorite hat. Was nowhere to be found.

Fluttershy. Her death was the last of them. She was in fact still twitching as the last of the energy in her muscles spasmed out of her body until she was utterly motionless. Her beautiful pink mane had been cut away to where she had no hair to call a mane. Her tail had been wrapped around her neck which still bleed a light orange-red blood. I still her eyes were like rarity's, removed but in place were thorn bush branching. Her skin had been removed along with a portion of her main body, it looked as if half of her had been eaten by a larger creature. Her wings were shoved in her mouth and from what I was told by the killer, were that the very part of the neck he had torn out was where her vocal cords were. Effectively preventing her wonderful voice from ever sounding again. He could see a good amount of white fluid around Fluttershy flank, suggesting that she had been raped at some point during the ordeal. _I wish I could have at least said, goodbye._

I could only cry knowing I was next. But I would at least be with my friends soon, in the clouds with my parents and uncle and aunt. Not to mention my brother, oh my brother. If only he was good he might be still alive. But even somepony who was evil in his way should cannot have been part of this. "Well, now that that's done. Why don't you tell me where the kid is?" "Fuck you!" I say angry. "You killed my friends, my love. Everything I ever lived with and for! If you think I am going to tell you shit! You got your balls caught around your ass!" "But you see, my balls were slapping your girlfriends. Not my ass." "SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUP!" I felt a sharp object pierce the back of my leg, which after that came a huge surge of pain travel through my body. I cannot move so much pain. So bad that even my eyes begin to flash from my pain. I scream in agony as I feel more happening. A wet fluid is being dripped onto my body. I try to get up but then the pain surges through me again. My muscles feel exhausted and are in extreme pain. I look down to my leg to see a rusty knife had been stabbed into my leg. Attached to the blade was a thin metal wire. From what I could guess was the wire was flowing electricity every time I tried to get up. So I just stay kneeled.

I could see that the very fluid that was being drained onto me was nothing other then black oil. The same thing that would run machines and lube surfaces on drills and saws. But despite its ability to decrease firkin it would also burn from flames. "Please… no." I beg. I see the sadist eyes and his evil grin. He punches my face. Which also breaks my nose leaving me with water coming out of my eyes. He looked into my eyes and said. "Watching you die is going to be the funest. I have so many ideas for you." He kicks me in the face which forces me onto my back. After of which, he moves out of sight and I can hear him pick up something. It sounded very heavy. I can only fear what kind of torture he has in store for me. Watching my friends die was enough. The ones I was awake for anyways. I was not awake for Fluttershys, I should have been. _I could have at least said goodbye if I was. _

I watch him come out of the shadows with some sort of machine in his claws, it had some sort of gigantic weight attached to a metal pipe. _A wood splitter perhaps? _Obviously this device was changed to his demonic will. Instead of the typical blade, there was a flat head. He spoke. "Lay your legs out." He said calmly. "Screw your fucked shit. You sadistic, demented. Ass dick face!" I shout at him. He throws a knife from inside his vest into my groin. The level of pain I felt was indescribable. It probably went in about 4 inches. Destroying my crotch with his knife. I cried out in pain and shock as my colt hood was destroyed beyond repair. "Perhaps if you want to live, you should think about what you say." He said a little irritated. Tears were going down my face from the pain. I could feel the fear inside me telling me I was going to die. It may be as painful as now, I may not even feel it. But I was going to die. No question about it.

I know I was losing a good amount of blood, I started to feel light headed. It didn't help that my once part I only intimately shared with Fluttershy, has been cut open and shredded by the knife that was still in place. He reached down a grab the knife and twisted. Sending such powerful waves of pain and creating much more damage to my groin. Then he pulled the blade out like it was nothing. He smirked at my pain, probably pleased by his work. "Now, lay your legs out." They already were. Upon which he attached the machine to the point just under my femur. He grinned evilly as he grabbed onto the engine igniter and began to pull at different speeds. It was mental torture. I know he was going to break my leg, he was playing with me like a cat and a mouse. Each and every time he revved it faster. "FUCKING DO IT!" I scream. I can't take it any more, stop this mental torture! "DO IT!" the object sprung to life. The weight was lowering slowly, painfully slowly. So slow it was going to take some time. "When your leg breaks, it will put you under from pain. Then the true fun can begin." He chuckled and walked over to a metal door painted green. "Where are you going?" I ask frightened. "To do a contract that shouldn't take long. After all it only has to do with the mayor who lives about a block from here." He was going after the mayor of ponyville? "You fucking kill her…" "Or what!? Are you going to snap my neck? Are you going to launch a laser beam at my ass?" He taunted. I couldn't think of anything to say. He grinned. "Exactly, you can't do squat. Maybe you should have spent less time twiddling with wires. And more time watching your back."

The wood splitter had reached about half way down to my leg as he watched for my face. He still sat around, waiting for my leg to be broken. It almost touches my leg. "I!" I say. I have to tell him, I can't take this anymore. I must live, it would be what Fluttershy would want for me. "I'll, I'll tell you… just don't kill me okay?" I say defeated. He walked in and flipped the ignition switch to off, it stopped the weight a inch away from my leg. He walked in and grabbed my throat with his claw. "Where is he?" He said calmly. "He is, in the Everfree forest. Living alone, in a hut. Twenty miles from the cottage. Due northeast." I didn't want to let the kid die. But I did not want to die either.

He grinned and let go of my neck. "Well that was simple wasn't it? All you had to do was say where he was…" He spreads his claw around my dead friends. "And all this could have been avoided, luckily you told me before anypony else got involved." He looked down at my leg which was still in the splitter. "But before I can even let you go, we should have a little more fun." He snapped his claw and more pain shot through my leg and into my body. Making me groan and spasm on the floor. "F…Fuck you… Comet Strike." He grinned. "I have been fucked, but normally I make it so I fuck other mares." He says before I my vision fades. I hear as my hearing seems to dissipate. "But first thing first. Business…"

**I must say after listing to Sweet Apple Massacre recently, I thought it was going to be a bit of a task making a grim dark. It is, but what seems to get to me is when I get into to it to much. My mind the other day was filled with so many horrifying and evil pictures that I had a fucked dream. I was in a school where the wall consisted of nothing else then its base materials, and light switches. I also had to run away from some sort of demon. I also walked around Halifax during random after shocks. Plus I ran out of a theater after being chased by princess Celestia with that fucked up Rape face that makes her known as Molestia. As strange as it was, they all happened in such a way where for some reason, I had to get to my OC. I also have this new Idea for when ever I get a fucked up dream, I should put it in a chapter of it's own story. So expect to see a new story to follow after if I have fucked up dreams.**


End file.
